A Perfect Beginning
by VictorianCowgirl
Summary: Extended scene from "Cold Case". Jack & Sue at the bachelor auction, on their date and after.
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Beginning**

 **By Victorian Cowgirl**

 **Part 1 – The Winning Bid**

Jack tapped Sue on the shoulder to get her attention. "Since you bought me, the least I can do is ask you to dance." He said, as he made the sign for dancing.

Sue smiled, I can't hear the music remember? I could be dangerous out there."

Jack extended his hand, "I'll take my chances." He said as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"For someone who ice skates, plays the piano and sings, I didn't think dancing would be too hard." Jack replied.

"You know what they say," Sue said, "It's all about who's leading."

Sue caught a glimpse of Eleanor, the woman that was outbid for a date with Jack, in the doorway. "Is Eleanor okay?"

"She'll get over it." Jack said.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she was a little embarrassed. She didn't know that you and I were an item."

Sue caught a little gleam in Jack's eye. "She must have been relieved when you told her we weren't."

Jack's eyes danced with delight. "I didn't exactly tell her that."

"What did you tell her?" Sue asked, a little unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"Well, I sort of told her that you and I were very close and that the band was playing our song and that I had to dance with you." He couldn't help but smile at Sue's reaction. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"No. So what is this song of ours the band is playing?"

Jack leaned in and said, "I don't know."

Sue glanced around at the other couples on the dance floor with them. They all looked happy and content to be with each other. She turned to Jack, "I like it."

Jack just smiled and tightened his hold on Sue's waist. It felt wonderful to be with Sue like this. He had known she was someone special from the beginning, but now he knew that she was very special to him. What he had told Eleanor was true, he and Sue were very close. He wanted their relationship to be much more, but other people and things seemed to get in the way.

He was ready to let her know how he felt when he was in the hospital with his heart problem. He had told her then that he had been thinking about his life and the things he hadn't been doing. He knew that she understood, but then Allie showed up in his life again and he didn't know what to do. Things with Allie didn't feel as right as they did with Sue.

Sue let her thoughts wander as she danced in Jack's arms. How right it felt to be with him like this. She had fallen for Jack when she first met him. She had secretly hoped that he liked her too. At times she would catch a hint from him that he felt the same, but things never seemed to work out. First his old girlfriend had shown up, and then she met David and started dating him. Now it felt like things were just right.

When the song ended Jack led Sue back to their table and asked Tara to dance. Sue breathed a contented sigh.

Lucy moved to the chair next to Sue. "Now aren't you glad that Tara and I bid on Jack using your name?"

Sue smiled at her friend. As shocked as she had been when she saw Eleanor announce her as the winner of the date with Jack, she was grateful to her friends for their plan.

After dancing with Tara, Jack approached Sue. "I'm dying of heat; would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

The couple walked along the Mall and watched the lights of the Lincoln Memorial dance on the water. As they walked, nothing was said, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

"So where are we going on this date? Are we really going to a football game?" Sue asked.

Jack knew Sue couldn't see his lips move if she was walking next to him, so he led her to a bench under a street lamp and sat down.

"I do have tickets to a game, but if you would like to do something else, I'll do whatever you are comfortable with."

Sue smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I don't attend many sporting events, but I think football sounds fun. I don't need to hear the announcer to know what's going on out on the field."

"I also thought a picnic afterward would be fun."

"That sounds great Jack. Were you really going to take Eleanor to a football game? She doesn't seem like a sports lover to me."

"To be honest, that's one of the reasons I chose a football game for the date. I thought it would discourage her from bidding on me."

Sue thought she knew how he would answer her next question, but she had to ask. "Was the picnic part of the original date?"

Jack just grinned, "No, I added that tonight, after I found out that you were the winning bid."

Sue smiled and blushed a little. Jack turned and looked out over the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sue rub her arms as if she was cold. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little chilled, but I'll be fine."

"Jack slipped out of his tux jacket and draped it over Sue's shoulders. He let his hands rest on her arms a little longer than necessary.

Sue looked at his hands then up to his face. "Thank you." She spoke and signed at the same time.

He stood and extended his hand to help her up. "Come on, I'll see you home."

"Thank you, Jack." Sue replied and took his offered hand.

Jack didn't release her hand as they made their way towards Sue and Lucy's apartment. He thought how nice it felt to just hold her hand. It wasn't just holding her hand, but it was everything about her. Things always seemed better when Sue was around.

Sue was having similar thoughts as they walked. Jack always made her want to be better, to try harder. When Jack was around, everything seemed right.

The couple slowed their pace as Sue's apartment building came into view. Neither wanted the evening to end. Sue felt Jack's grip on her hand tighten slightly, as if he didn't want to let go. She squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him.

Jack turned to face her as they came to the door of her building. "I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow morning, okay. The game starts at eleven and we can have our picnic after that."

"Sounds great. Is there anything you want me to bring for the picnic?"

"Nope. I'll take care of everything. All you have to bring is yourself and Levi." Jack stated.

"Thank you. I had a really nice time tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfect Beginning**

 **By Victorian Cowgirl**

 **Part 2 – Football & A Picnic**

It was ten o'clock in the dot when a very nervous Jack knocked on Sue's door. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a football game and a picnic. The team had often gotten together after work or on Saturdays to do things. But this wasn't the team, it was just him and Sue.

When she opened the door, he couldn't help but admire how good she looked in blue jeans and a peach-colored blouse. She always looked pretty in her business clothes, but there was just something about her casual attire that he found inviting.

"Hi Jack, come on in. I just need to grab my jacket and we can go." As she went to her bedroom, she thought to herself _"Man, he looks good in jeans."_ True he was handsome in anything he wore, but the way he looked in jeans and a polo shirt made her heart race a little.

"We'll see you later Lucy. I don't know what time we'll be back." Sue replied as she came back into the living room.

"Have fun you guys. Levi and I are going to just hang around the house and do some cleaning."

Jack looked surprised. It was very seldom that Sue went anywhere without Levi. "Sue, are you sure you don't want to bring Levi?"

Sue smiled at his obvious concern. "As long as I'm with you I'll be fine Jack. You can be my ears today. I did just fine last night when we were out walking. Besides, it isn't very often that Levi gets a day off and I think he deserves it."

"Whatever you feel you can handle Sue, is fine with me." Jack said. "We'd better get going, see you later Lucy." They waved to their friend as they headed out the door.

When they arrived at the stadium, Sue began to get a little nervous. There were a lot of people and without Levi she felt vulnerable.

Jack, noticing her distress, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine. I'm right here with you."

"Thank you, Jack." She couldn't express how much having him there meant to her. Without Levi, he was her lifeline. It was at times like these that she realized how much she depended on others. That was why she had Levi, so she could be fairly independent.

As the game progressed Sue was able to follow the action on the field quite well. The only real problem she had was when the referees were making calls. She wasn't familiar with the hand signals they used. At these times Jack would turn and face Sue so she could read his lips while he explained the call. After Jack explained a particular call, she was able to understand when the same call was made later on.

Sue noticed that Jack really got into the game and would occasionally jump to his feet and cheer when a good play was made or yell at the referees when they made a bad call. It reminded her of the time that the team had attended an NBA basketball game. Sue liked seeing this side of Jack. Sometimes things were so business-like between them and this gave her a chance to see his laid-back side. By the time the game was over, Sue was on her feet cheering and yelling as much as Jack was.

"This was so great, Jack. I never knew watching guys run each other over was so much fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. You were really getting into the action. I've never seen anyone get so rowdy at a football game and look beautiful doing it."

Jack had turned his head slightly away from Sue as he was speaking so she didn't quite catch the last part of his sentence. She thought she caught the word beautiful but wasn't sure. "What did you say Jack? I missed that last part. It looked like you said something about beautiful and rowdy?"

Jack blushed slightly but had a twinkle in his eye. "I said, I've never seen anyone get so rowdy and look beautiful at the same time."

It was Sue's turn to blush. She signed "Thank you," because she wasn't sure she could speak. As Jack led the way out of the stadium, she didn't say anything else. She didn't know how to respond.

As they drove to a nearby park, Jack noticed that Sue was awfully quiet. He hoped he hadn't crossed a line when he called her beautiful. He really liked her and wanted to be closer but didn't want to do anything to scare her away.

When they arrived at the park Jack helped Sue out of the car then took the blanket and picnic basket out of the trunk. While he was spreading the blanket on the grass, Sue wandered over to the little pond. She needed a few minutes to get her emotions under control. It was just a simple compliment. David had said she was beautiful, but it didn't have the same effect as when Jack said it. Maybe Jack was giving her another little hint that he really did like her as more than a friend. As she dwelled on that thought a warmth started to fill her.

Sue hadn't noticed Jack beside her until he put his hand on her arm. She turned toward him so she could see his face. "Sue, did I say something wrong? If I was out of line, I apologize."

"Jack, you don't need to apologize. I sincerely thank you for the compliment. I was just surprised by it." Sue thought quickly about what to say to cut the tension that was between them. A soft smile came to her lips as she said, "I don't often get compliments like that from handsome FBI Agents at a football game."

Jack let out a little sigh of relief. "Well, I'll just have to compliment you more often, so you are used to it." He took her hand and led her to the blanket. "Come on, our picnic is ready."

As they ate, they just talked. Jack told her about his first years at the bureau and how he had met Bobby. She talked about her family and how it was for her growing up deaf. As the afternoon wore on Jack and Sue talked about many different things. They both felt comfortable and relaxed with one another.

"This has been a great day. The food was wonderful, Jack. Did you prepare it yourself?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I did." He replied, a little flustered.

Sue noticed his slight change in his face. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't cook. I just don't know very many men who like that sort of thing."

He laughed. "It's alright. I really do enjoy cooking, I just don't do it very often. It's not as much fun when I'm cooking just for me."

"Well, you can cook for me anytime. The food really was delicious."

"I'll have to do that." Jack got to his feet and offered Sue his hand. "Come on, let's put this stuff in the car and go for a walk. There's a path that crosses the pond and goes around the park."

As they started along the path, Jack took Sue's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze. The sun was just starting to set as they came to a footbridge that crossed over the pond. Sue let go of Jack's hand and leaned over the side of the bridge to look into the pond. The colors of the sunset reflected off the water and onto her face.

Jack was leaning against the opposite side of the bridge and was amazed at how the lights of the setting sun played across Sue's face. She looked so beautiful. He just stood there watching her. In that moment he knew he loved her. How could he have known that the woman he recruited to work with his team was the one person that would come to mean the world to him? She was his best friend.

Sue could feel Jack watching her and she slowly turned to meet his gaze. In his eyes she saw something that made a little tingle go up her back. As she kept his gaze, a thought came to her mind, _"I love him."_ It was as simple as that. He listened to her, comforted her and he even took the time to learn sign language. He had become her best friend.

Without a conscious thought Jack took a step forward, took Sue's hand and pulled her slowly toward him. Ever so gently he touched his lips to hers for a moment. He pulled back to gage her reaction and saw the love he felt reflected in her eyes. Jack leaned toward Sue again. This time he encircled his arms around her waist.

As Jack leaned toward her again, Sue placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. As their lips met, Jack's arms tightened around her and Sue's arms went around his neck. Sue felt like she was floating. Never had she felt ready to burst into a million pieces and so calm at the same time.

Jack had wondered what it would be like to kiss Sue, but nothing in his imagination could compare with what he was feeling. He felt excited, happy, relaxed and like he was in a whole other world. As they broke apart, their eyes met and they both smiled.

"Wow!" Sue exclaimed. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jack smiled and ran his hand down Sue's cheek. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Jack took Sue's hand and led her to a nearby park bench. For a few minutes they just sat looking at each other in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Jack said, "You're sure quiet. Are you okay with this Sue, with everything that's happening? I don't want to rush you into anything. I…"

Sue placed her fingers over his lips to stop him. "Jack, I'm very okay with everything. I'm just trying to take it all in. When you said that you had been wanting to kiss me for a long time, I was glad. I have been wanting you to kiss me for just as long."

Jack laced his fingers with hers, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You are an amazing woman Sue Thomas. From the first day I met you I knew that you were special."

"You are very special too, Jack. You believed in me and my abilities. You didn't treat me any different because I was deaf. You see me as me and not as someone with a handicap."

"Sue, when I look at you, I see a brave and beautiful woman who has become very dear to me. When I'm with you everything is just right."

"That's exactly how I feel when I'm with _you_." Sue replied.

They spent the rest of the evening walking through the park and talking. When they arrived back at Sue's apartment, Jack walked her into the lobby of the building.

"I'll say goodnight here Sue. I'm sure Lucy is waiting up for you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Can I cook dinner for you tomorrow night?"

"I would love that. What time should I come?"

"Oh, you don't have to drive. How about I pick you and Levi up at seven?"

"Are you sure you want Levi to come? He's kind of the jealous type." She smiled.

"Well I don't know if I want any competition." Jack laughed, "But really, I want you to feel comfortable and I know you were a little lost without him today."

"You are so sweet. I'll bring him along. Besides, he has to get used to you being around more often."

Jack just smiled and pulled Sue into a hug. As he pulled away, he ran his hand across her cheek. "I'll see you around seven tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jack, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

of 8

 **A Perfect Beginning**

 **By Victorian Cowgirl**

 **Part 3 – A Perfect Beginning**

Around four o'clock the next day Sue was standing in front of her closet. Lucy was stretched out on her bed next to Levi. "Lucy, you have to help me decide what to wear. I don't want to be really fancy, but I don't want to be too casual either."

"Jack is going to love whatever you wear. I'm just glad you guys finally admitted there is something between you. Tara, Bobby and I didn't know what else we were going to do to get you together."

Sue came and sat down on the bed. "I'm glad too. I've never been as happy as I am right now. Is it too soon to admit that I love Jack?"

"Too soon? Girl, you've known each for over a year. You may not have been dating, but you know each other pretty well. Besides, you two are the only ones that need to worry about the pace of your relationship. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome. Hey, I know exactly what you should wear." Lucy jumped off the bed and pulled a dress out of the closet. It was red, with a fitted bodice and a flared skirt. "You always look great in red and this dress will have Jack drooling."

"I don't know. Don't you think it's a little bold?"

"Bold is what you want. You want to knock Jack's socks off. You should also wear your hair down. I happen to know that's how Jack likes it."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Bobby told me how Jack reacted when you showed up in your evening gown at the scene when we were searching for that sniper."

Sue blushed. She definitely remembered Jack's reaction. At the time it gave her a little thrill to know that she could have that effect on a guy, especially that guy.

Sue was in her room putting the final touches on her make-up when Jack knocked on their door at five minutes to seven. Lucy answered the door and ushered Jack into the living room.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hi Jack, come on in. Sue will be out in a second. I'll go let her know you're here."

As Lucy stood in the doorway of her friend's room Sue was examining herself in front of a full-length mirror. When she turned in a full circle, she noticed Lucy.

Lucy signed, _"He's here. You look great."_

"Thanks Luc." Sue replied as she made her way out the door and into the living room.

"Go get'em girl." Lucy smiled and hung back as Sue entered the living room.

Jack had a look of awe on his face. As she came toward him, he met her gaze and held it. "Sue! You look beautiful!" He exclaimed, as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She said as she took in the dark slacks, light blue shirt and navy sports jacket he was wearing.

They waved goodbye to Lucy as Sue clipped Levi's leash on him and they headed out the door.

As they entered Jack's apartment, Sue noticed that the lights were dimmed just enough so that she could still read his lips and candles were lit. Jack had set a small table for two in the living room. It was set with elegant china and crystal and in the center was a beautiful bouquet of fire and ice roses. Levi promptly made himself at home in the one chair that Jack had specified as not off limits.

Sue couldn't believe Jack had gone to so much work. "Jack, this is all so beautiful. You didn't have to go to so much trouble just for me."

Jack looked into her eyes. "I wanted to. I haven't had so much fun preparing for a date. Just seeing your reaction has made it worth the effort."

"You are an amazing man, Jack Hudson."

Jack smiled and gave her hands a little squeeze. "And you, Sue Thomas, are an amazing woman. Dinner is just about ready." He said as he led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

When Sue was seated Jack went into the kitchen. Sue noticed a single white rose lying next to her plate. It was tied with a delicate red ribbon. She lifted the flower to her nose and inhaled the wonderful fragrance. It was these small, simple gestures that endeared Jack to her. Like the times when he would take her hand and lightly squeeze or run his hand across her cheek.

Jack returned from the kitchen carrying two plates and a basket, placed them on the table and sat down across from Sue. "This is one of my favorite recipes. I hope you like it."

On the plate was chicken cordon bleu, with a variety of vegetables. Next to the vegetables was a baked potato cut part way through, so it looked like a fan. In the basket Sue found hot rolls.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Sue remarked, "Jack this is absolutely delicious. I can't believe you did all this. Who knew there was a guy out there that could cook like this and I was lucky enough to find him."

"Hey, I'm the lucky one. I found a girl who can sing, dance and ice skate all without the use of sound."

Throughout the meal they shared childhood memories, stories about some of their cases and their friends at work. As they finished, Jack stood, "Are you ready for dessert?"

"I'm ready. I can't wait to see what it is."

Sue made a move to stand and help clear the dishes, but Jack put a hand on her arm. "You just sit right there. I can take care of the dishes."

Sue knew there was no point in arguing with him, and she really didn't mind being waited on. When Jack returned, he placed a small plate of turtle cheesecake with caramel sauce in front of her and returned to his seat. Jack was more interested in watching Sue than eating his own cheesecake. He marveled at how beautiful she was even doing something as simple as eating.

Sue noticed that Jack was frequently watching her. "Is there something wrong? Do I have food on my face or something?"

Jack blushed slightly. He didn't realize he was being so obvious in his appraisal. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just more interested in watching my beautiful dinner companion than in my dessert."

It was Sue's turn to blush. She looked down at her plate for a moment then raised her eyes to meet Jack's. "Thank you, and in return I can honestly say that I have never had a more handsome dinner companion."

Jack slid his chair back, stood and went to the stereo. After selecting a CD, he turned up the volume so that there was just enough vibration in the floor that Sue could feel it, but not loud enough to disturb his neighbors.

He went and reached his hand toward Sue. "Will you dance with me?"

Sue took his hand. "I would love to."

As Jack took Sue in his arms, she touched her cheek to his and he tightened his hold around her waist. As they danced, Sue felt Jack's breath near her ear and realized he was singing. She pulled back just enough so she could read his lips.

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky. And I swear by the shadow that's by your side. I see questions in your eyes. I see what's weighing on your mind. You can be sure I know my part.

"Cause I, stand beside you through the years. You'll cry those happy tears. And though I make mistakes, I'll never break your heart.

"And, I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. I swear by the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear."

Jack pulled her to him again and they swayed together. They were content to be together. As the song ended, Jack leaned in and kissed Sue gently. "I love you, Sue Thomas."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sue replied, "I love you too."

They both leaned in and shared a deep and rewarding kiss that expressed all the love they felt. As they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes and felt at home.

Jack led Sue over to the couch and pulled her down beside him. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want this to end. Tomorrow we have to go back to work and enter the real world again. I don't know if I can hide my feelings from the rest of the team, especially Lucy."

Jack leaned up so she could see his lips move. "Hey, this doesn't have to end, and as for the rest of the team, they've been scheming since day one to get us together. I don't think we have to hide anything from them. Besides I know for a fact that it wasn't you who bought me at the auction. It was Lucy and Tara and they just used your name."

Sue looked shocked. "How did you know that it was Tara and Lucy? I didn't even know until that night."

Jack just grinned. "I have my sources. Anyway, I'm glad they did, I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time. Besides that, I really didn't want a date with Eleanor."

"I'm glad they did too. These last couple of days have been the most wonderful days of my life."

"I love you so much, Sue. You have stolen my heart and I hope you never give it back. This is just the beginning of our life together."

"A perfect beginning."

Jack pulled Sue into his arms and they melted into a kiss that said more than any words could ever describe.

The End

Song is "I Swear" by All-4-One & John Michael Montgomery


End file.
